


The Selfish Giant

by OrganOfFlames



Series: Pokemon Short Stories [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Affection, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrganOfFlames/pseuds/OrganOfFlames
Summary: Just the idea of Lillie leaving is enough to bring Moon to tears. Thankfully, it was all in her head. Short drabble.





	The Selfish Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote almost a month ago.

The night was cold, a bitter wind chilling the bodies of those dressed for the usual tropical weather of Alola, yet the numbness one girl felt wasn't from the temperature. On a stone pier, four figures stood, bathed in the unnatural light of the lamp posts.

"Hau… Moon… I'm sorry… But I've decided. I have to go to Kanto."

Her instincts were right. She was leaving. Even after their journey together, and the connections they shared and felt together, she was leaving.

"I suppose this is good-bye then."

The blood in her veins felt cold, frozen even. The girl passed her a small doll, a bit tattered and worn, but certainly loved. It was a moving gift, but not when the gift she wanted the most was about to sail away, perhaps never to come back.

She wanted to stop her, to cry out as she left for the boat. Screams and shouts that could never escape her throat. All she could do was watch on, clinging to the gift she had been blessed with. The object she could always remember her by. Maybe she was being selfish, but it didn't feel like enough. Not with the feelings she had for her.

The boat moved forward in the ocean as the girl appeared again on the back, she waved towards her, Hau, and the professor. Her smile was wide, she looked so happy to be leaving. Their emotions could not be more opposite.

' _Please… Don't go…'_

* * *

A sharp intake of air brought Moon's eyes wide open. Her chest was heaving up and down rapidly, hearing her own heartbeat hammering in her ears. A drop of sweat left a damp trail as it escaped down her forehead, dripping into the bed sheet. She found herself laying in a pool of her own sweat, but more noticeable than that was the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Throwing her hands to her face, she hurriedly wiped away the tears. Eyes casting downwards to her side, she saw a young blonde hugging a pillow in the odd shape of a Ditto, curled up against it and sleeping soundly. Moon couldn't help but find herself smiling. "That dream… was so vivid…"

"Hm?" The blonde woke up, her eyes hazy and barely cracked open. "What's wrong, Moon?" She sat up, her soft pyjamas twisted awkwardly, constricting her movements and revealing some extra skin of her pale stomach.

Shaking her head quickly, she denied anything being wrong in the first place. "It's nothing."

To Moon's surprise, Lillie was now pouting, her arms like support beams between her folded legs, sitting on the pillow she was once snuggling. Puffed out cheeks and glaring eyes made Moon feel defeated. A swift victory to the girl in white pyjamas.

Maybe it was the puffed out cheeks, or perhaps it was the fact Moon knew Lillie wouldn't go back to sleep until she told her, but Moon knew she had to speak up. "It was just a bad dream. It's all alright now."

Lillie stared at her a moment longer, small streams of moonlight breaking through the curtains hanging over the bedroom window, landing over Moon's face. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Moon's response was fast, a little too fast, but Lillie didn't want to push any further. She felt the best thing to do would be to accept Moon's words. Moving her slender body back into the creases it had created in the sheets, her arms snaked around Moon's body. She pulled herself in, feeling the warmth of the Alolan champion. Moon felt her smile grow, pulling the duvet back over their pyjama-donned bodies as she snuggled back down.

Lillie pressed her head into Moon's neck, a soft and slow wetness peck at the skin. Moon could only smile and squeeze a little tighter. "Thank you, Lillie." Her voice was but a whisper, even if her lips were so close to Lillie's ear.

"Hmm…?" Lillie pulled back, noticing tears building in Moon's eyes. This sight, Moon's tears rolling down her smooth cheeks, glinting the infiltrating moonlight back at her, would be forever in her memories. Without much thought, Lillie immediately went to wiping the droplets off of the trainer's face with her thumbs; fingers and palms cupping her face.

Moon slowly lifted a hand up, gently grasping Lillie's left wrist. "I'm sorry…" She muttered, trying her best to stop the tears from the dream that was still playing out in the back of her mind. "It's just… The dream."

Lillie didn't say a word, she just wanted Moon to talk. She wanted her to talk it all out without her interruptions. "The dream was… About you… Leaving." The blonde's eyes opened wider, taking in how much emotion the girl was facing because of a simple idea; an idea about her. Just the thought of her leaving was bringing her to tears.

Lillie kept her lips sealed, moving her arms around Moon's back and pulling her closer. The silent comfort seemed to stop the tears from falling. Moon found her lips curling into a small smile. Lillie wasn't gone, she wasn't going so there was no need for the tears of a dreamed up idea. The warmth she feels before her, wrapped around her, and encasing her were all from the girl who was in the same room as her. On the same bed as her. Sharing the same emotions as her.

"I will always be with you."

The embrace loosened as they both pulled their heads back, before their eyes met in the dim moonlight. Then, their lips were brought together. A soft warmth washed over them and relief flooded through Moon's body as she knew Lillie was right here, right now. The kiss didn't last too long, but nobody said it would only be just a single kiss.

"Thank you, Lillie," Moon whispered softly, her lips still buzzing with the excitement of their kiss. "I'll always be with you too."

Lillie's lips formed a large smile, her heart thumping louder and louder, just like the first time they'd ever kissed one another. Her small body bounced up into the air and crashed down on Moon, limbs now intertwined beneath the shared duvet. "I love you, Moon."

"And I love you, Lillie."


End file.
